Un Simple Vals
by LadyLoba
Summary: Austria tiene la poco añorada misión de convertir a México en una "correcta" dama antes del baile, pero será una misión bastante más complicada de lo que esperaba. Fail summary (como ya habrán notado).


_**Un simple vals**_

_En Viena bailaré contigo__  
__con un disfraz que tenga__  
__cabeza de río.__  
__¡Mira qué orilla tengo de jacintos!__  
__Dejaré mi boca entre tus piernas,__  
__mi alma en fotografías y azucenas,__  
__y en las ondas oscuras de tu andar__  
__quiero, amor mío, amor mío, dejar,__  
__violín y sepulcro, las cintas del vals._

Pequeño Vals Vienés (Federico García Lorca)

-Esto es lo más ridículo que me han pedido hacer… -gruñó por lo bajo María, mirando de mal modo a su actual superior, un hombre de aspecto venerable y dulce.

-Pero mein fräulein, es por tu bien… verás, las damas de gran nobleza… -comenzó él, pero la nación latina lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

-Mire, don Max, si accedí a aceptarlo es porque de manera personal no tengo nada en contra suya, pero usted bien sabe cuál es mi forma de pensar y simplemente me niego. Esas cosas que me pide no van conmigo.

-Mexiko… -el tono de voz del emperador hizo que la joven se ruborizara, era el mismo dejo autoritario pero cariñoso que usaba España con ella cuando era su virreinato.

-¿Sí?

-Como te decía, las damas nobles y de gran importancia hacen esa clase de cosas, es parte de pertenecer a un mundo fino y civilizado… no querrás que afuera todos te vean como una campesina sin educación y sin clase, ¿verdad?

-No… claro que no… Pero… ¡yo no soy una dama! –saltó. –No puedo serlo, usted mismo me está viendo como ando vestida y todo… No soy de fiestecitas ni de vestiditos de seda y ésas tarugadas, yo nací en la guerra y en la desesperación, soy…

-Naciste mujer, y eso te basta para poder convertirte en una dama. –repuso amablemente el emperador. –Vamos, fräulein Mexiko, no le hará ningún mal aprender a…

-Yo no bailo. –sentenció bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos. –Me gusta la música y todo eso, pero… ¿bailar? ¿Con vestiditos de muñeca de porcelana? No bailo desde mi baile de presentación con mi tajtli, y no pienso hacerlo ahora.

-Ni hablar, no quería llegar a esto pero… Mexiko, es mi orden… no, mi deseo que aprendas a bailar vals.

La mexicana sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

-¿Y con quién, si se puede saber? Yo al francesito que lo trajo a usted aquí no me le acerco ni por accidente.

-Oh, no, Francia no se involucrará en esto. Será mi apoderado, Herr Edelstein.

-Austria… -María se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto de desesperanza. Poco sabía del país germánico que había tenido la… "delicadeza" de compartir a su superior con ella, pero algo le decía que apenas se conocieran colisionarían con fuerza suficiente para provocar una explosión, al fin y al cabo, a su entender, todos los países europeos eran unos estirados engreídos.

-Así es, así que será mejor que empaques tus cosas porque…

-¡A ver, alto, alto, un momentito don Max! –María extendió sus brazos al frente. -¿Cómo que empacar, qué Edelstein no vendrá acá?

-Él no gusta de los viajes largos porque lo ponen enfermo, además últimamente ha tenido algunas dificultades con Prusia y sería conveniente no alterarlo más. Así que… -los ojos del emperador brillaron con un gesto de autoridad. –te pediré de la manera más cordial que no le provoques jaquecas, es un muchacho bueno e inteligente pero… susceptible a muchas cosas.

-Sí, sí, ya entendí, don Max. Oiga… prométame no meterse en broncas con los liberales mientras estoy allá, ¿sí?

-Chiquilla… Soy yo quien debe preocuparse más por ti que tú por mi… ¿Sabes algo? –comentó con cierta nostalgia. –A veces pienso que la inocencia es más cruel y dolorosa que la malicia…

Y con ésas extrañas palabras que, años más adelante apenas lograría entender, México fue despedida de la presencia del emperador.

…

La casa de Austria no se parecía en nada que María hubiera visto antes. Tenía un aire lujoso pero también discreto que le evocaba por quién sabe qué motivo al barroquismo que Antonio le enseñara para construir iglesias y catedrales; el murmullo tintineante de las voces resultaba casi imperceptible a su oído, acostumbrado a las voces fuertes y al grito pelado de su gente, y ni decir de los modales afectados que casi le parecían hipócritas por parte de todos los que pasaban por su lado, especialmente las delicadas sirvientas que musitaban débiles "señorita" como saludo antes de desaparecer.

Mientras esperaba en el gigantesco salón principal, examinando la tapicería de las butacas, hizo su aparición el dueño del lugar.

-¿Frau Mexiko?

-¿Ah? –la aludida levantó la cabeza y se topó con algo peligrosamente parecido a lo que había estado imaginando. Roderich, correctamente vestido con su habitual levita azul oscuro y un diamante prendido del pañuelo de su pechera, miró con absoluta dignidad a la desconcertada muchacha que no sabía muy bien si quería salir huyendo de ahí antes que la atmósfera "amargada" la contagiara, o si primero le soltaba un puñetazo a su interlocutor, porque de verdad la expresión de su rostro la invitaba a hacerlo.

-Bienvenida, soy Herr Roderich Edelstein. –saludó el otro, tomando la mano derecha de la latina y besándola con mucha parsimonia. María parpadeó sin entender qué demonios hacer, porque luego del saludo ella repuso con un débil:

-Mucho gusto también, soy María Fernández.

Y después de eso, hubo un silencio incómodo durante el cual, Roderich se dedicó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos de una manera que daba a indicar que no estaba tan "encantado" con la invitada. Finalmente, cansada del escrutinio, María soltó:

-¿Qué?

-El emperador tenía razón, y a mi parecer necesitas más que unas clases de vals. Ha sido muy indulgente contigo. –gruñó por lo bajo.

-Oye, no quiero ser grosera ni nada pero don Max…

-¿Disculpa, cómo lo has llamado?

-Don Max, él es…

-¡Emperador Maximiliano I de México archiduque de Habsburgo para ti, fräulein! –le corrigió con un tono de voz que a la latina le pareció desagradable.

-Bueno, todo eso que dijiste… Él dijo que sólo me enseñarías a bailar. No sé para qué quiere que lo haga si yo no soy una dama…

-Evidentemente. Pero podemos cambiar eso en poco tiempo, no te preocupes. Para empezar, párate derecha, y no pongas las manos sobre tus caderas, es muy molesto y vulgar.

-¡Pero siempre lo hago cuando estoy enca…!

-¿Perdona?

-Ay… -suspiró. –Cuando estoy molesta… ¿así sí?

-Correcto. Una dama jamás debe de responder con palabras altisonantes, groserías, vulgaridades y mucho menos hipocresía o indiscreción. –recitó el austríaco parpadeando fríamente, caminando de un lado a otro frente a María. –Una dama debe ser delicada, formal, correcta, inteligente…

-¿Y eso de qué me sirve? Desde que tengo memoria yo nomás sirvo para pelear y trabajar.

-Como una vulgar y descuidada campesina. ¿Me permites? –sin esperar respuesta, Roderich tomó las manos de la mexicana y las examinó, haciendo un ruidito de desaprobación con la lengua. –Nein, nein… Qué manos tan desgastadas y maltrechas.

-Qué cariñoso… -susurró sarcásticamente.

-Esto es intolerable en una sociedad civilizada, a no ser que realmente fueras una mujer corriente. –dándole la espalda, ordenó. –Que te den un buen baño, te arreglen el cabello y las manos y… -dirigió una mirada de reojo que denotaba superioridad, para gran desagrado de la latina. –de preferencia, que te den un vestido nuevo, ése que traes es bastante ofensivo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Roderich bufó. El vestido de María, de un color rojo satinado, llevaba descubiertos los hombros y los brazos de no ser por una larga tira de seda que cruzaba justo por encima del pecho ligeramente descubierto, y si bien a la mexicana no le parecía que fuera la gran cosa, para los estándares del austríaco aquello rozaba con lo obsceno.

-Sí, unos cuantos vestidos no te vendrían mal… -tomó de una pequeña mesa una campanilla que hizo sonar, haciendo que casi al instante entraran dos criadas. –Lleven a la señorita a una de las habitaciones principales y, por favor, hagan que de verdad parezca una dama.

-Estirado amargado hijo de la… -masculló en voz baja María mientras era conducida por las sirvientas a través del pasillo.

La "transformación" de dama de México fue algo desagradable para ella. Habituada a los modos poco delicados de su cultura, se desconcertó mucho cuando, primero, la metieron a un pequeño salón sin ventanas, iluminado solamente con lámparas y en cuyo centro había una pequeña tina llena de espuma perfumada; al terminar, salió envuelta en una gruesa y suave toalla sólo para ser recibida en la habitación que le habían designado por tres criadas que llevaban, cada una, un vestido, unos zapatos que hacían juego y unas cajas forradas de terciopelo. Vestirla le pareció una tortura, gracias sobre todo al corsé y al miriñaque, que le hicieron gimotear en voz alta:

-¿Qué clase de mente enferma pensó que esto era bonito?

Cuando terminaron de vestirla, la sirvienta que llevaba las cajas de terciopelo las abrió una a una, mostrando varios accesorios de joyería fina para buscar uno que se adecuara al color añil del vestido. Por fin, luego de quitarle y ponerle collares, gargantillas y aretes, dieron con un conjunto de zafiros con forma de gota que adornaron en cuello y las orejas de la mexicana.

-Gracias por todo, ahora sí… -ya estaba a punto de levantarse de la silla cuando las mujeres la retuvieron.

-Pero señorita, aún no hemos terminado.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Pero si ya hasta me pusieron estas cosas! –señaló el collar de zafiros.

-Sí, señorita, pero aún le falta maquillarse y peinarse.

-Háganme una trenza y se acabó.

Pero sus protestas fueron inútiles, y pasó media hora gimiendo de dolor por los bruscos tirones de cabello que recibía. Intentaron hacerle un moño alto y al ver el resultado, María gritó horrorizada y se lo deshizo con las uñas, dejando caer su cascada oscura de vuelta a su espalda. Por fin se dejó arreglar con unos bonitos tirabuzones, y la peinadora se dispuso a maquillarla aunque, acostumbradas como estaban a las pieles más claras, tardaron bastante en decidir el mejor color de cosméticos para ella. La mexicana se contempló con cierta sorpresa al espejo, pues a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía en el torso y la cabeza no pudo evitar sonreír, encantada con aquélla visión de sí misma tan bellamente arreglada.

-Señorita… Herr Austria la espera en el comedor. –le anunció una de las sirvientas.

-Ah sí, ahí voy.

Al llegar al comedor, la mexicana lanzó un gritito de sorpresa y alivio, los suculentos manjares que se amontonaban ahí, aunque bastante austeros, le abrieron el apetito. Roderich, de pie en la entrada, la examinó rápidamente, y asintió.

-Adecuado. Ahora sí pareces una mujer de importancia. –le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a pasar. De inmediato, la joven entró y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, tomando los cubiertos que había frente a ella.

-Bueno… ¿con qué querré comenzar? –preguntó animada antes de toparse con la mirada molesta del austríaco. -¿Qué? ¿No se come o qué?

-En primer lugar, una dama tiene que aprender a tomar asiento… Ahora por favor, levántate y observa.

Con un gesto de desesperación, María se puso de pie. Roderich la tomó suavemente de una mano y echó a andar con ella junto a la mesa, para el gran desconcierto de la mexicana. A los pocos pasos, sin embargo, se detuvieron.

-Cabeza alzada… -le ordenó. –Cuida mucho tu postura, no alces la barbilla porque es ofensivo, no camines como si estuvieras cruzando un pantano, deslízate con suavidad… ¿Qué acaso España no te enseñó nada?

-Además de cultivar tomates al por mayor y leer y escribir en español, no.

-Ahora entiendo… En fin, muévete con más lentitud, que casi no se note.

Luego de casi ocho vueltas a la mesa y con el estómago doliéndole por el hambre, finalmente María alcanzó el estándar deseado por el austríaco, y su andar burdo se tornó mucho más suave y femenino.

-¿Ora sí puedo comer? –preguntó, aunque la mirada de Roderich le indicó la respuesta.

-No, primero debes enseñarte a tomar asiento… Ahora… -le indicó una silla, pero cuando María ya iba hacia ella, la retuvo dándole un brusco apretón en la mano.

-¡Óyeme, pero tú acabas de…!

-Una dama no va y se sienta como si nada, debe esperar a que un caballero la ayude.

-¡Ay no me vengas con ésas jaladas!

-¿Perdón, qué dijiste?

-Que… que no exageres. –a partir de ése momento, la joven tomó la resolución de morderse la lengua cada vez que se le antojara usar su florida jerga. Con un gesto imperioso, Roderich la soltó y se dirigió a la silla, tirando hacia atrás de ella; María se acercó y se dejó caer sobre el asiento.

-No, otra vez. No te sueltes de ese modo, es muy brusco. Siéntate de poco en poco, en tres tiempos.

-¿Cómo que en tres tiempos?

-Sí, escucha con atención: primer tiempo, te pone delante de la silla, segundo tiempo, toma con suavidad de la falda y extiéndela a los lados, pero no mucho, sólo para que no te sientes sobre ella y estropees la tela, y tercer tiempo, cuentas dos segundos mientras te sientas. Es todo.

-¿Todo eso para poder sentarme a comer? ¡Qué…!

Pero tuvo que hacerlo, y luego de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, logró sentarse. Parsimoniosamente, Roderich tomó asiento a un lado de ella, y le indicó con un gesto de la mano los platillos.

-Gracias, creo que quiero lomito de cerdo… ¡AY!

Al extender su mano, una fusta apareció de la nada y le dio un brusco azote. Miró con desconcierto y rabia a Roderich, que sostenía el extremo de la fusta y no dejaba de verla con su conocida frialdad. María gimoteó:

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Nomás iba a…!

-En primer lugar, se dice "nada más", no "nomás", y en segundo lugar, jamás se empieza por las carnes. Además, debes servirte muy poco o si no te llenarás aprisa. No puedes beber cualquier cosa, si estás en un banquete nocturno lo habitual es el vino tinto y si acaso el champagne, pero…

-Me voy a volver loca aquí y me moriré de hambre… -susurró mientras Austria seguía con su discurso interminable.

Cuando, finalmente, la mexicana pudo comer (y eso no la eximió de recibir unos cuantos fuetazos cada vez que tomaba un cubierto equivocado o algo así), Roderich se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Ahora –anunció.-, es hora del vals.

-Bendito el cielo, en cuanto acabemos yo me largo de aquí…

-Eso no. Mañana por la noche daré un baile y tú tienes que estar presente. Fue una petición especial del archiduque.

-¡No, no! –exclamó. -¡Yo no pienso andar por aquí luciendo un vestidito todavía más ridículo que este y encima de todo rodeada de niños popof y mocosas engreídas!

-Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero te quedarás aquí y tomarás parte del baile. –María iba a protestar, pero Roderich aún tenía la fusta en su mano, y prefirió no tener que sentir otra vez un golpe en sus manos ni en ninguna otra parte de su ya de por sí dolorido cuerpo. Caminaron hacia el salón, donde un dueto de violín y piano ya los esperaban; con toda la ceremonia posible, Roderich se puso frente a María.

-Primero… un baile no comienza nunca así como así. Quiero que hagas una reverencia, toma los largos de tu falda y sujétalos un poco hacia arriba para que no arrastren en el suelo al inclinarte…

-¿Así?

-Bien, ahora, no te inclines del todo, flexiona un poco tus rodillas y haz hacia adelante tu torso, no demasiado, y has reverencia con la cabeza… A ver, inténtalo.

María hizo tal y como le indicó, y al cabo de unos intentos al austríaco le pareció adecuado.

-Ahora, coloca tu mano izquierda en mi hombro y con la derecha toma mi mano.

-Ajá… -hizo tal y como le indicaba y notó que el austríaco colocaba su mano libre sobre su cintura. –Eh… ¿Roderich?

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No, es que… -las palabras se perdieron en el aire, pues lo que había querido decirle era "… nunca antes había bailado con nadie así". Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y tuvo que mirar hacia el suelo fingiendo que prestaba atención a la postura de sus pies para disimular.

-Excelente. Ahora, el vals se compone también de tres tiempos, es un paso, dos, tres, y hay una vuelta. ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah sí, claro, claro, tres pasos y una vuelta!

El dueto comenzó a tocar un vals lento, lo suficiente para permitir pausas y que Roderich corrigiera a María sin perder el ritmo. Ya comenzaba ella a tomar vuelo con los tiempos, cuando el austríaco anunció:

-Bien, ahora practiquemos los cambios…

Todo se complicó. María no tenía pies izquierdos pero el estilo de baile le parecía tan poco natural y molesto al tener que estar permanentemente sujeta a su pareja que empezó a perder la paciencia luego de unas cuantas vueltas fallidas. Finalmente, en un momento dado mientras Roderich intentaba hacer una especie de cambio en la vuelta, María trastabilló y cayó sin remedio al suelo.

-Debes fijarte en tus pies, solamente no te la pases mirándolos o se verá equivocado…-decía Roderich mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, pero María se soltó rabiosamente de su mano y gritó:

-¡Basta, dije que yo no quería hacer esto, dije que yo no servía para esto y nadie me prestó atención! ¡Pos ora se friegan todos porque yo no voy a bailar como una tonta mañana! ¡Me rehúso!

-¡Señorita México! –exclamó el austríaco, visiblemente ofendido.

-¡No, dije! ¡Basta, al demonio con esto! –y tirando a un lado los zapatos con dos patadas, María se marchó a toda prisa del salón. El resto del día, no volvieron a verla en ninguna parte de la casa.

Cuando cayó la noche, María estaba hecha un ovillo sobre el lecho, todavía vestida con el corsé y las prendas interiores, el cabello hecho un desastre y el rostro manchado por el maquillaje que se le había corrido durante un breve ataque de llanto. Unos golpes breves en la puerta la sacaron de su triste silencio.

-Fräulein… yo… sólo quería decirle que, a pesar de todos los pequeños errores… hizo un… trabajo maravilloso, y yo… Me gustaría que usted mañana asistiera a… Hmm… Buenas noches. –dijo la voz de Roderich antes de que sus pasos se alejaran. María se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el rostro, tratando de limpiárselo y mirando con anhelo la puerta.

…

El ruido tintineante en el salón era bastante fuerte, y a pesar de todo, armonioso. Mujeres elegantes con sus preciosos vestidos, hombres de aspecto sobrio y correcto que reían y charlaban y de fondo, algunas de las piezas musicales más añoradas compuestas apenas en el siglo pasado. Entre aquél algarábico grupo de personas estaba Roderich, impecable con sus mejores galas de color azul obscuro y mirando nerviosamente hacia las escaleras, preguntándose si acaso María se dignaría a aparecer en el baile, pues después del incidente del día anterior no había vuelto a hablar con ella.

Mientras pensaba eso, una mujer pasó junto a él, miró hacia las escaleras y, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa, preguntó:

-¿Quién es ella?

-¿Quién? –Roderich volvió su mirada y se topó con lo último que habría imaginado ver. María estaba de pie a pocos escalones de distancia, hermosamente arreglada con elaborados bucles en el cabello, adornado con una diadema plateada que hacía juego con el delicado vestido de color lila que usaba.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, los de él con sorpresa, y los de ella con un sentimiento indescifrable, quizá vergüenza, o timidez, o tal vez dulzura, era imposible para el austríaco definir la mirada de la mexicana en ése instante; lo único de lo que fue consciente fue de que ella bajó las escaleras (con un andar que se le antojaba delicadísimo) y que extendió una mano hacia él para que la tomara.

-Fräulein Mexiko…

-Austria… -contestó ella, haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. No fue necesario decirse nada más, ambos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde el banquete estaba por servirse, y Roderich tomó de inmediato su sitio, ayudando a María a sentarse y descubrió, sorprendido, que podía hacerlo sin ninguna traba, todo con un aire imperioso pero a la vez tierno que parecía totalmente opuesto a los modos toscos de la chiquilla que había llegado a su casa un día antes. Aún mejor, sin necesidad de que él tuviera que susurrarle instrucción alguna, María pudo tomar correctamente los cubiertos y actuar de manera tan natural que parecía estar habituada a ésa clase de eventos, y ninguno de los presentes le quitaba los ojos de encima, murmurando con voz emocionada elogios hacia ella.

Por fin, la alegre cena terminó, y todos volvieron al salón para continuar con el baile. Roderich ofreció amablemente su brazo a María, y ésta se sujetó a él sonriendo con amabilidad mientras la conducía junto con los otros.

-Mexiko… ¿estás segura de que…? –preguntó él, mirando con nerviosismo cómo las otras parejas ya se preparaban. Siendo el primer baile, serían él y María quienes comenzaran.

-Claro que sí. Anda, que nos tardamos… -susurró como única respuesta.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia. Luego, sujetándose el uno al otro tal y como la mexicana había aprendido el día anterior, empezaron a moverse despacio al ritmo de la _Elvira Madigan. _Austria casi no respiraba, atemorizado cuando el momento de hacer los cambios llegara, pero no podía dejar de notar que la mexicana hacía un soberano esfuerzo por bailar correctamente y lo estaba logrando; por fin, la música cambió, haciéndose más evidente el piano, momento clave para que la pareja diera una vuelta tomados de una mano; Roderich respiró hondo, alzó su brazo y… María lo logró, esta vez sin tropezarse, y los aplausos de la concurrencia no se hicieron esperar. El austríaco no pudo evitar sonreír, orgulloso y aliviado, y el baile continuó ahora con todos los presentes valseando a su alrededor.

-Lo haces muy bien, Mexiko… -la felicitó mientras continuaban con un vals más lento.

-María.

-¿Eh?

-Digo que me digas María, y así yo te puedo llamar Roderich.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es indecente! –para gran desconcierto de Roderich, María soltó una risita divertida.

-No lo es… Significa confianza. Tú me has tenido confianza, así que no veo el problema.

-Yo no he mostrado… Es decir, no digo que no confíe, me refiero a que…

-Oye… Si no confiaras en mí, no habrías bailado conmigo. ¿Cierto?

Era más que eso, pensó el austríaco. Su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo pero el truco no funcionaba, ya que era más alto que María y ella pudo notar que las pálidas mejillas de su compañero se tornaban rosas. Con la mayor discreción de la que fue capaz, miró a su alrededor y luego murmuró:

-Sígueme…

-¿Qué?... ¡Fräulein!

Pero ya era muy tarde, ella estaba escabulléndose entre la multitud y se dirigía al exterior, donde estaban los jardines. Resoplando, Roderich la siguió, preguntándose qué cosa ridícula se le habría ocurrido ahora a la mexicana; la encontró no muy lejos de ahí, sentada en una pequeña banca de piedra que daba a la alegre vista de un macizo de rosas.

-Oh, sí me seguiste… pensé que te quedarías adentro haciéndote el importante. –comentó ella, sonriéndole.

-No me hago el importante, pero es indecente y equivocado desaparecer así como así de un lugar. –le recriminó, pero de todos modos se sentó junto a la mexicana, que continuaba sonriendo.

-Mira… Lamento haberme portado mal ayer… -comenzó, pero se vio interrumpida bruscamente por el austríaco.

-Quiero saber una cosa… Si ayer tuvimos tantas dificultades para siquiera enseñarte a sentarte, ¿cómo es que hoy lo has hecho todo sin traba alguna?

-Me adapto rápidamente. –contestó con serenidad. –Roderich… -el aludido la miró. –Yo quiero disculparme por el mal rato que te hice pasar… Tal vez don Max sí tenga razón y aún me falta mucho para poder ser aceptada en el mundo, y… para ser sincera… tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo a qué?

-A quedarme atrás. –la mexicana miró al suelo, y una sombra de preocupación nubló sus ojos. –He perdido demasiado tiempo ya, el siglo XX está peligrosamente cerca y aún me siento como una… una… vulgar campesina.

-María… -la doble sorpresa de que el austríaco la llamara por su nombre y la tomara de la mano la hizo levantar rápidamente la vista con gran sorpresa. –No eres una vulgar campesina, estoy seguro que tú eres mucho, mucho más que sólo eso. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos se den cuenta de lo hermosa y valiosa que puedes llegar a ser…

Entonces Roderich guardó silencio, y la mancha rosa de sus mejillas enrojeció aún más. María, desconcertada del mismo modo, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no prestarle importancia a aquél detalle, pero era inútil.

-Roderich… -comenzó y de nuevo, el aludido la interrumpió.

-María, voy a hacer algo bastante incorrecto y te ruego de antemano que me disculpes por ello.

-¿Pos qué vas a…?

No terminó la frase porque, para su gran sorpresa, el austríaco la besó. María no parecía capaz de moverse ni de pensar, sorprendida y a la vez desconcertada, pero también sintiendo una especie de alivio que no había sentido nunca, una sensación de dicha hasta el momento desconocida y ajena para ella, y no pudo evitar responder al beso de la misma manera dulce y lenta; no era el beso casto y paternal que recibía de Antonio, ni el beso brusco y cruel de Alfred, sino uno mucho más sublime, más querido y más entrañable, uno del que se aseguraría no olvidarlo nunca.

Se separaron lentamente, mirándose de una manera completamente distinta. No había indecencia, no había reglas ni prejuicios, solamente un momento de sinceridad. Lenta, muy lentamente, Roderich se puso de pie, y sin mediar palabra (no la necesitaban), regresó al salón. María, por su parte, se quedó contemplando las rosas, y la noche estrellada, y suspiró.

-Y todo… por un simple vals.

_**Fin**_

_Notas Históricas:_

_El Segundo Imperio Mexicano, que duró cuatro años apenas y fue representado por Maximiliano de Habsburgo, fue el detonante posteriormente de la segunda intervención francesa. Siendo Maximiliano el archiduque austríaco, ambos países estuvieron relacionados durante dicho período._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic, algo corto porque últimamente dedico las ideas breves a one-shots, pero espero seguir con fanfics más largos próximamente. ¡Adios!_


End file.
